Roadblock Ruffling
Back to 2010 Logs Date: January 28, 2010 Bludgeon, Rogue, Hardpack, Arcee ---- 8.1.0 Roadblock Bludgeon is parked, hull down, behind the barricade. Rogue on the other hand, isn't hiding. In fact she flies along at her normal pace, out to cause some trouble. If nothing else, she'll kill a few unfils to pass the time. Bludgeon picks up the flying contact and IFFs it. Despite getting a 'friendly' response the dozer/tank swivels its smaller AA weaponry to track the flyer. Hardpack rolls with a low key air, if that's possible, a constant hum of his wheels gripping the road beneath. On a scrap salvage outing, the rugged vehicle cruises at a low velocity under 80 km/h. White paint contrasting with the metal grey of the road. He approaches the roadblock and slows. Arcee is similarly approaching the roadblock. However, she's off looking for any clues to the whereabouts of her creator. Rogue spies Hardpack as he heads towards the roadblock, "Now what do we have here....something for a little sport I think." She rubs her hands together.. "Yes, yes..this will do nicely." Bludgeon's attention shifts to the approaching ground traffic, likewise initiating an IFF contact and tracking the diminishing range to the new targets. The AFVs PA system crackles into life when it judges the first (Hardpack) is within shouting distance. "Attention Civilians. This road is closed to all unauthorized traffic." Hardpack stops heavily on a microchip, front end rocking down and forward with the change of momentum. His engine makes a rolling rumble briefly. "Is it now? Care to elaborate?" He takes in more of his surroundings, noting the fellow traveler on the road. Arcee rolls up (all hovery-like) behind Hardpack. She knows Decepticons are in the area, and she knows their propensity for picking on solo Autobots. Well, that's not happening on HER watch! Even though she's neutral, she doesn't take kindly to ganks. With a whine of servo actuators the killdozer's main cannon tracks across and down to aim itself directly at the inquisitive vehicle. "It IS. By order of MEGATRON." The tank itself stays put, partly protected where it's parked on the con side of the barricade. Keen observers may also note the lack of exhaust fumes indicating it's engine is powered down, probably to save energon. Rogue says, "oh, it's very easy to explain..." as sparks start to fly around her hand, "This is our road, and we don't want you on it..." She points at Hardpack and lets loose a bolt of lightning, "Maybe this will help it sink in." {C Combat: Rogue attacks Hardpack with element Level: 2 and HITS! {C Combat: Hardpack's Armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon's tank mode shifts its aim to the pink hover car. There is a whine of something charging behind the gun and the barrel crackles with few sparks of golden electrical energy. "And you? You require the law of Megatron to be explained also?" Hardpack lights up with the surge of electric wrath arching at him. He throws his gears into reverse and backs up, turning slightly to angle himself perpendicularly to the roadblock the aggressive bridge trolls have staked out. "What a waste of energon blocking a road... a pride siphon." With a kachunk sound a plate of armor flips over and a thermo-generator weapon deploys from the back of the armored car, swiveling upwards to track the source of the lightning assault. He calls to Arcee, "Was this in your planned activities for the day?" His weapon fires a concentrated beam of fire almost lava like. {C Combat: Hardpack attacks Rogue with Super heating beam - (Element) Level: 2 and MISSES! Arcee revs her engine several times at Bludgeon. "I don't follow the laws of Megatron," she says huffily. She transforms and gets out her pistol, aiming it at the Decepticon. "Not exactly," she says to Hardpack, "But on days like this, you never know!" Once she takes aim at Bludgeon, she fires. "THIS is what I think of Megatron's slag-filled laws!" {C Combat: Arcee attacks Bludgeon with Pew pew pew - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! {C Combat: Bludgeon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Arcee transforms from Hover car to Robot Mode. Rogue lets out an evil laugh, "I care not about the road...roads are for the weak." As she dodges out of the way of the attack. She then returns fire with a blast from her arm laser. "Me I just like hurting people..." Combat: Rogue attacks Hardpack with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Bludgeon is parked up and partly powered down...and thus not very good at dodging blasts. As his forward plating is peppered with small pockmarks there is a roar of inefficient tank engines and a gout of thick black smoke from his exhaust stacks. "A Dissident?" as the tanks engines rev up to speed its main gun returns fire on the bright pink target, he seems almost surprised at her show of resistance "Then it seems you must be re-educated!" Combat: Bludgeon attacks Arcee with element Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Arcee's Armor buckles but remains functional. Hardpack lurches as he accelerates from Rogues line of fire. He comments casually, "I wasn't aware pirates and murderers had a conception of the meaning of 'law'. I do not think that word means what you think it does." He transforms into robot mode and keeps moving, running to reposition his line of fire and draw his pulse pistol. "And as for you, clinging to the road that makes one weak... think about it." He snaps off a few shots. {C The armored car plating unlocks at the seams as the vehicle transforms into an Autobot. {C Hardpack transforms from Armored Car to Robot Mode. {C Combat: Hardpack attacks Rogue with Pulse pistol - (Pistol) Level: 1 and MISSES! Arcee oofs as the low-powered shot hits her. But she's tough, and can take it. "Re-educated? Don't you mean 'preprogrammed?" she snorts, "Speaking of which, YOU could use a programming readjustment!" She hefts a rifle at Bludgeon. Before she fires, she glances at Hardpack. "Are you doing OK so far?" she wonders. {C Combat: Arcee attacks Bludgeon with *powpowpow* - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! {C Combat: Bludgeon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue rolls out of the way of the attack, "Law?...only one law is important..might makes right." As she now flips back and transforms into her alt mode. "I think you and your little friend need to learn that." As a pair of missiles slips free from Rogue's wings and goes streaking towards the pair. {C Rogue transforms from Robot to Cyberfighter Mode. {C Combat: MULTISHOT {C Combat: Rogue attacks Hardpack with missile Level: 3 and MISSES! {C Combat: MULTISHOT {C Combat: Rogue attacks Arcee with missile Level: 3 and HITS! {C Combat: Arcee's Armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon lurches forward even as his target switches to a higher caliber weapon but since he's heading straight for her there is little in the way of dodging going on. As beyond, the battlefield erupts from the airstrike, the tank's wide tracks quickly scale the inside of the barricade. The killdozer rises up to the barricade's parapet, looming over the rifle toting target. At this crazy angle its main gun cannot traverse down enough to fire again but it's smaller sponson guns lay down a volley of antipersonnel fire. "My programming is in perfect alignment with the fate of our species." {C Combat: Bludgeon attacks Arcee with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! {C Combat: Arcee's Armor buckles but remains functional. Hardpack answers Arcee with a slight nod as he says, "I was due for a break anyway. Productivity is highly over-ra..." He breaks off to dive from the incoming missile fire, finding cover. He glances to see how his ally in this standoff fared before sending a full onslaught volley of pulse pistol blasts up at the flyer. "I doubt you're qualified to teach anything more advanced than exercises in futilism." {C Combat: Hardpack attacks Rogue with Pulse pistol extreme - (Pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! Arcee is knocked to the ground when the missile strikes. A good portion of her armor is damaged. She rises from the ground, clutching the hole in her armor. "Well, why don't I fight fire with fire? Maybe that'll knock some sense into you Decepticons!" she says. She fires her own missiles. {C Combat: Arcee attacks Bludgeon with Missile lock! - (Missile) Level: 3 and HITS! {C Combat: Bludgeon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue barrel rolls back and forth to avoid the incoming fire. She then pulls up, as sparks begin to flow over her frame. So predictable these bots are with their mightier they thou attitude. Rolling over back towards the ground the wave of electricity leaps forward towards Hardpack, "I find this conversation...so electrifying.." Combat: Rogue attacks Hardpack with element Level: 2 and MISSES! Bludgeon climbs up right to the top of the barricade, neatly exposing it's underside to the well aimed missile. The blast of fire and fragmentation mushrooms up around it, bathing the vehicle in a pall of burning smoke. For a moment it teeters, held balanced by its own momentum...then with a groan of heavy metal, comes crashing down the outside of the barricade wall. Its track suspension flexes mightily as it hits the roadway and, still trailing smoke and flame from its underside, continues its charge. Despite pointing right at her, the main gun does not fire but instead the Dozer intends to simply crush her under its relentlessly advancing treads. "Well armed Dissidents...perhaps this assignment won't be such a waste of time after all." {C Combat: Bludgeon attacks Arcee with Over run - (unarmed) Level: 3 and MISSES! Hardpack rips out a hunk of rusted metal at foot and hurls it up to meet the lightning midair, giving him a reprieve from being electro-fried again from the Decepticon. He says with a shrug, "Your pleasure." He glances to Arcee again, every weighing the fluxing merits of staying to fight past or not. He himself seems well and fine for the most part for the time being. From his shoulders a pair of thermo-guns deploy and he shifts his footing to retarget Rogue. A super cooling beam fires, like liquid blue-white flowing in a sharp concentrated line. {C Combat: Hardpack attacks Rogue with Super cooling beam - (Element) Level: 2 and HITS! {C Combat: Rogue's Armor buckles but remains functional. Arcee rolls away so that Bludgeon doesn't run her over. "Well, you won't find /this/ dissident so easy to crush!" she says, pulling out her pistol again and firing. {C Combat: Arcee attacks Bludgeon with Pew pew pew! - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! {C Combat: Bludgeon's Armor buckles but remains functional. The charging Killdozer roars straight past, unable to adjust his course in time. Perhaps that missile shot damaged its steering or something after all. Not sensing the satisfying crunch of robot under track it slams on the brakes, locking one track and causing the whole vehicle to slew violently around to the right. As gunfire sparks across its side armor the main gun tracks and retorts again, unleashing another crackling blast of high voltage electrical energy toward the source of the shots. Combat: Bludgeon attacks Arcee with element Level: 1 and MISSES! Rogue is hit...oh noes....as she waggles her wings back and forth in pain. No wait, it's nothing like that. Suddenly the afterburners kick in, and Rogue head down towards the flat top. Her flight path heading straight between the two annoying mechs. Just as she gets near, the afterburners kick in again and a fhwooop sound fills the air, as the sonic boom shockwave spreads out towards Hardpack and Arcee {C Combat: MULTISHOT {C Combat: Rogue attacks Hardpack with element Level: 3 and HITS! {C Combat: Hardpack's Armor buckles but remains functional. *OOC note: The attack code went wonky and didn't work fully at this point for multiple targets, hence the lack of Arcee's half of the targetting.* Hardpack is shunted off his footing by the sonic boom, colliding with the roadblock wall with a slight crunch. His shoulder pulls away from the wall with a creak and his turns back towards the jet with a heart of mold. "Such a hot-head." The other shoulder barrel hums with the warm up and his super heating beam fires. Combat: Hardpack attacks Rogue with Super heating beam - (Element) Level: 2 and MISSES! Arcee is agile enough to dodge the incoming shot from the killdozer. She transforms to hover car mode to do some donuts around Bludgeon, before attempting to ram him onto his side. "You won't get me that easily!" she taunts Arcee transforms from Robot to Hover car Mode. Combat: Arcee attacks Bludgeon with *crash* - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Bludgeon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue loops over as her foe fires on her again. She tracks the tank and the car running into him. "Pests..a bunch of pests..." she suppose she better help the thing...maybe she can use it to her advantage at a later time.. She comes back around, as a missile slips free from her wing. Ignoring the bot for a moment, she tries to clear the bug off the tank. {C Combat: Rogue attacks Arcee with missile Level: 1 and HITS! {C Combat: Arcee's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Bludgeon tries to match the speedy car's donut but of course, being a big heavy tracked thing can't keep up...It rocks on its springs as the car slams into the other, previously undamaged side, leaving a hood shaped indentation. "Impressive reflexes...strange that one so skilled in combat should choose to oppose the Decepticon banner." Again, the car has kept out of his main gun's field of fire...ironic...but the vehicles smaller secondary turrets have a clear shot and now open up at point blank range. {C Combat: Bludgeon attacks Arcee with Point blank machine gun turrets - (pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! Hardpack decides to stop being the only one on foot and transforms as Rogue diverts her focus to aid the rough riding tank-con. "And here I thought we had a good thing going..." The tank-car hybrid rolls in towards Arcee who looks visibly damaged. "This get-together seems to have gone viral. Time to roll?" He activates his boosters and 'jumps' off the road to land putting himself between the vulture and guard dog cons and Arcee. "Agreed!" the Hover-car replies, "Let's get out of here! I just hope Lifeline's not too busy to repair me tonight!" She peels out of there quickly, for she is indeed very heavily damaged. "We'll deal with Megatron's hench mechs and their ridiculous laws another time." Rogue says, "Oh don't leave...well if you’re going, at least please accept your parting gifts..." as she rolls back over and her nose lasers power up and fire, a blast at the retreating car." Combat: Rogue attacks Arcee with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Bludgeon sees' the 'dissidents' are in full retreat and ceases fire. "If that is their way of 'dealing' with us then we have little to worry about." {C Bludgeon maneuvers himself back onto the road, as though intending to pursue the much faster vehicles. His guns track their retreat just as he did their approach but remain silent. Hardpack is pre-academy. Let this be a lesson, kids. Go to school! The Autobot in Tumbler's clothing drives with Arcee out of here. "Looks like it'll take a convoy to break that block. Convoy..... convoy...." "As parting gifts go, that STINKS!" the pink Hover car snaps back at Rogue after getting hit yet again. Her engine whines a little as she strains the gears to get up to speed. Bludgeon waits till they are out of range. then with another roar of turbines and belch of smoke, reverses back the way he came. Back up the barricade wall but this time parks right on top of it, his banners fluttering in the breeze from the burning craters nearby. "The field is ours!" Rogue transforms and hovers in the air a moment, "Field?.." she looks about, "You were worried about this sink hole?" She shakes her head, and starts back for poly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Hardpack's Logs Category:Bludgeon's Logs